


Four Times Severus Lost His Virginity and the One Time He Didn't

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, First Time, Het, Multi, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Four Times Severus Lost His Virginity and the One Time He Didn't

**Title:** Four Times Severus Lost His Virginity and the One Time He Didn't  
 **Pairings:** Severus/Lily, Severus/Rosmerta, Severus/Regulus, Severus/Karkaroff, Severus/Minerva  
 **Rating:** Soft R  
 **Word Count:** ~1120  
 **Warnings:** Not nearly enough smut, teen sexual situations, both het and slash pairings  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. 

"Minerva," Severus said, voice pitched low.

She spun toward him though she hadn't raised her wand. "Headmaster," she said, inclining her head. "Why ever are you out at this late hour?"

"The situation is changing," he said, taking a step toward her. "It will be soon."

She lifted her hand to her lips, gasping softly. "The end?"

He nodded and took hold of her wrist, pulling it away from her face.

"I would like to make amends before this night is out." Severus pressed a kiss to her hand and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer still. "For it may be my last."

"Oh," she said, barely above a whisper and her cheeks turned rosy pink as his erection brushed against her hip. He dipped his head to kiss her neck. She tipped her head back, granting his access and his cock throbbed. He'd been counting on the fact that it had probably been so very long for her that even his advances were welcome.

"I've kept it a secret for so long," he said. "Since I was a student, in fact."

She pulled back and looked at him. "I had no idea."

"I would have taken my secret to the grave but I…" he trailed off.

"What? What is it, Severus?"

He looked her straight in the eye. "I don't want to die a virgin."

Her expression was a combination of surprise and perhaps sadness. "Come," she said, taking his hand and leading him to her chambers.

~*~

"He's returning, I can feel it!" Karkaroff hissed, having cornered Severus in his now empty classroom.

"I am not afraid," Severus said, looking Karkaroff over more closely than he had since he'd come to Hogwarts. He was still quite fit. He'd heard rumours Karkaroff was bent and perhaps now was the time to take advantage of the opportunity he'd never had before.

Severus leaned in and Karkaroff did likewise, sensing a secret about to be shared.

"We may die tomorrow," Severus said and held up his hand when Karkaroff opened his mouth. "There are experiences a man should have, at least once, before he dies."

Karkaroff's eyes widened when Severus reached down and cupped Karkaroff through his robes. Severus was thrilled to find he was correct about Karkaroff's inclinations as he was already hard. It was a much more preferable outcome to having to hex Karkaroff when he reacted badly to Severus's touch.

"The walls have ears." Severus gave his cock a squeeze and Karkaroff reached out and gripped one of Severus's shoulders to steady himself. "Perhaps you'd like to come back to my chambers to _discuss_ this further."

Karkaroff looked around then back at Severus. "That would be best."

~*~

"Do you think he'll Mark me if I—" Regulus blushed and Severus almost felt bad for him. So young and yet still very much an arrogant Black.

"If what?" Severus asked.

"I—I don't have a lot of experience." He looked away, cheeks burning red. Severus narrowed his eyes, sensing an opening.

He turned his voice to honey. "He Marked me even though I was _inexperienced_."

Regulus's head spun around. "I'd heard rumours—"

"All false," Severus said, cutting him off before he had to deny something that was quite likely true.

"Severus, what if I die tomorrow?" Regulus said softly. "What if I can't take it?"

The cogs continued to turn in Severus's mind. "I think we might take comfort in one another's company," Severus said, reaching out and placing his hand on Regulus's thigh.

"I'm not like that," Regulus said though Severus thought that for a man "not like that" Regulus's reaction was rather sedate.

"Nor I," Severus assured. "It would only be the once." He moved his hand further up Regulus's leg then slid his fingers toward Regulus's inner thigh.

Regulus's thighs fell open and it was all Severus could do not to lick his lips.

~*~

"That's enough," Rosmerta said, refusing to fill Severus's glass again.

"I'm leaving school tomorrow," Severus said sourly. "Can't see what difference it makes."

"I'll not send a student back to Hogwarts falling down drunk." She wiped the bar down in front of him and Severus found himself staring at her tits. He sucked in a breath, imagining burying his face between them.

_Christ._ He reached down and adjusted himself then heard Rosmerta laugh.

"Like what you see, do you?"

Firewhisky coursing through his veins, Severus sat up straighter and said, "It would be a shame to leave school without ever having taken a room at the Three Broomsticks." It was an old euphemism to be sure but he figured there must have been some reason for its creation.

"It's almost closing time. Do you need to sleep it off upstairs?" She asked as she leaned over again, this time clearly displaying herself for him. She pulled a key out of her pocket and dangled it in front of him.

Severus snatched it from her hand and read. Number Seven.

He would be getting lucky this time, he was sure of it.

By the time Severus Snape boarded the train for Kings Cross the next day, he was finally a man. It had only cost him eight Galleons—gold he had courtesy of Lucius Malfoy and his need of a skilled brewer.

The early morning blowjob was on the house.

~*~

"Do you ever wonder…" Lily was playing with a daisy, her long hair loose and windblown in the summer breeze.

"Wonder what?" Severus said, his cock hard as nails just from seeing the curve of her breast when she leaned over to pick the flower. He crossed his legs in front of him, trying to hide his erection.

"It's dangerous out there." She looked at him—eyes so beautiful, so green he thought he might die from her gaze—and took his hand in hers. "What if there is a war? What if something happens to me?"

He wanted to tell her he would protect her always, that nothing would ever harm her but he couldn't seem to form words. Her hand was rubbing up and down his arm now and he could feel precome wetting his pants.

"I don't want to die," she said then pressed her lips to his, rolling on top of him in the tall grass beside the pond where they spent so much time during the summers.

Severus squeezed his eyes shut as he came in his pants the moment she came in contact with him. He was afraid to open his eyes, he was so ashamed but he felt Lily's hand on his cheek, her lips on his forehead.

"It's all right," she said softly. "Maybe another day."

A day that never came.


End file.
